2011FNRemake What If? Jerry Succeeded
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Well, Charley's bitten by Amy. Peter is din-din for minions. And Jerry is successful unleashing his army of vampire on the little suburban town! Yet, here comes seventeen year old, five foot, and 112 lbs Alice Bedford and she's gonna take on the warlord vampire Jerry and whatever else he throws at her including short jokes!
1. Part One Jerry won!

A Fright Night Remake What If?

What if Jerry Dandridge Succeeded?

Part One

Jerry's Alive, Peter's Dead, Charley's Turning

_(Author)_

_ Alright, this is gonna be another shocker for all of you readers who know me so damned well and my lust and love for 1985 Fright Night. Well, last night I stayed up until 4 am writing a short story where I brought Vivian Addams into the 2011 Fright Night world where she reamed the new guy a new asshole. Well, after falling asleep at around 6 am or so after; yep, Collin Ferrell popped into my dream as a vampire with a bit longer hair and was doing exactly what he did in the movie. Yeah, he was creating an army of vampire fledglings in hopes to take over the world; I guess. Well, damn him and having entered my dream because it provoked my ass to come up with another remake inspired fan fiction. God, I hope the original Jerry doesn't get jealous that I'm putting some effort into this whole remake idea. And, in case you forgot, what else happened before I sat down and wrote that earlier bit; the remake was on SyFy! So that helped the corruption along. So, I basically woke up near noon, drove the hubby and daughter nuts for a bit telling them everything I came up with in a matter of waking up and fixing my coffee. Here I am, forty minutes later and ready to get this crazy bitch on the computer! _

_ Okay, just a heads up. This is another What If scenario. No, I ain't doing a sex change on anyone. This is a What If. What if remake Charley and Peter didn't succeed in destroying Mr. Bad Ass Grease Monkey Jerry? Also, Charley was successfully devoured by vampire Amy the Ho and poor magic act Peter Vincent is Jerry's minions' first din-din. Well, new guy Jerry will be successful at unleashing his minions on that sleepy little suburbia and possibly the entire world! Let's give this warlord a little more success instead of going all crispy then poof! You freaking remake fans are gonna love this…a lot more than the other one I wrote, I'm sure._

_ Buckle up, my dears, for we are in for another ride into Fright Night crazy town starring Collin Farrell as the new guy Jerry Dandridge leading his dark army of vampires. What else could I possibly throw into the mix? Say hello to Alice! Here we go…please keep all arms, legs, and necks inside at all times because something just might jump out and bite you!_

The entire community knew about the disappearances of many locals from teens to adults but those blind residents had no idea the big battle that went down under their unsuspecting noses. Local teen Charley Brewster and well known Vegas performer Peter Vincent went to face an unimaginable evil which in the end got the upper hand. That was the unknown aspect, unknown to the life continuing residents. Sure there was word about the Brewster home going up in the smoke after huge gas leak which officials used as an excuse to Jane Brewster's nasty car accident; she lying in the hospital not knowing her son was now another addition to a brewing army of the creatures of the night. So, all this chaos seemed pretty normal, nothing suspicious at all, especially when you turn a blind eye to the unimaginable, supernatural, and plain ridiculously horrifying. Life goes on while those nasty creatures buried themselves until the next evening comes where their master and creator will unleash out onto suburbia in effort of a ghastly cause of eternally damning the living.

And, so, with the hours reaching another evening, all those unsuspecting souls continue as if someone's house hadn't blown up or a portion of their population vanished. Even the high school dance continued without skipping a single blinded beat. Sure, there were many student absences unaccounted for but why disrupt life because some students dropped out? Nah, just go on and throw a big bash in the confines of the High School gym where each and every student and their teachers were sitting ducks for the army of complete darkness crash the doings and feed their blood starved appetites. So, the sun once again descends in the western horizon while residents of that future massacre continue on with their normal lives sending their teenage children off to the slaughter which included on particular teen who was practically sent kicking and screaming to the unknown bloodbath. Poor Alice being forced into an unwanted wonderland of sorts where she loathed many of her upper class peers. Poor, poor Alice Bedford shoved into teen society by her mother's overbearing determination to make her have a normal teen existence. Not so sweet Alice reluctantly forced to accept an invite from one of her fellow offbeat peers named Randal and he being the son of her mother's closest friend helped the mother's cause to force the two together for one unforgettable evening. The black sheep amongst the white being sent to the slaughter without realizing the dance would forever be known as a slaughter fest and the beginning of the mass production of vampire minions.

After nearly a long sufferable hour of being within the surroundings of perky and bright eyed peers, Alice dragged Randal out of the gym and to the high school rooftop. The sun was already at its lowest the just a peak of dusk trimming the horizon behind the city's profile. Not so perky brunette Alice stood near the rooftop ledge enjoying her delightful not so secret pleasure that was in form of a Camel Crush. Poor Randal, terrified of heights stood pressed against one of the large metal vents poking out of the rooftop and was horrified that his date was standing so close to the roof ledge.

Alice stood with her back to Randal while taking long and slow inhales and exhales; her eyes watched the sun's orange glow begin to fade beneath the weight of the Nevada evening sky. She wasn't too concerned about the drop outs; hell she practically hated most of them. She was a misfit of sorts and liked it that way. She hated society and all its rules and regulations that determined what was wrong and right. Apparently she was part of the wrong though it felt so damned right to her. "Alice," she heard Randal speak for the first time with his voice shaky, "I wanna go back inside." Her face was without real expression; felt as if the festivities below in the gym sucked the life out of her. She spun on those damn two inch heels her mother insisted that she wear and drolly looked at the trembling Randal still pinning himself back against the ventilation system. She was in no mood to go hiking back into perky hell seeing all those fake as shit smiles aimed sarcastically at her. "You know what, Randal." She took a quick drag, "This was my dear Mother's idea, not mine." She blew the smoke from her nostril then took another drag, "I didn't want to wear these shoes. I didn't want to wear this stupid fucking dress." She aimed her cigarette holding hand at the pretty sickening pink pastel knee length mess of a dress, "And I sure in hell didn't want to go with your ass." She turned to the side and took another stiff drag, "So, you can march your ass back down into the gym and hang out with those who don't give a flying shit we exist. I'm staying outta sight where they prefer me."

Randal felt devastated by Alice's blatant and crude words. "Well," he pouted while sliding along the metal wall, "Well, that's just fine by me!" he was hurt by her spiteful words, "I didn't want to go with you either!" He hurried around the corner and scurried for the rooftop exit. "You're a bitch, Alice Bedford!" he shouted back at the cruelest date imaginable.

"I know that!" Alice shouted back then flicked her cigarette to the rooftop and stopped it to death. She suddenly had a bout of regret and little guilt having said those awful things to someone who was just as out classed as she. "Randal, wait!" she called out leaving the ledge. She tried to rush to catch up with Randal who just vanished through the door but being unused to even a meager two inch heel, there was a bit of a struggle getting moving. She cursed then kicked the pumps off her feet. "I'm gonna so kill my Mother." She grumbled aloud while bending over picking up the first shoe, "Yeah, heel right in the freaking eyeball." She kept grumbling then made her way towards the other one but out of nowhere came a scream. She froze then slowly turned her head looking towards the rooftop ledge. She shook her head and guessed the scream probably came from the backseat of some parked car in the high school parking lot. She reached the pump and started to bend over when another scream came out of nowhere followed by another. Her eyes frowned as they stared at the open ledge. Without picking up the pump she slowly rose up then quickly started by another scream. Each scream she heard came from different people and sure in the hell weren't the sounds of faked ecstasy. Her body shifted and slow step after another she moved back towards the ledge; each following scream startled her.

She dared closer to the ledge as the screams became many and continuous. Her hazel eyes grew wider as she leaned forward to peer over the ledge; the screams becoming almost deafening. The moment she looked down at the parking lot below she gasped and held her breath. What the hell was happening? What the hell was she seeing? She watched in disbelief and horror at the image of her peers being ruthlessly brought down by what looked like many of the drop outs. One by one those perky teen guys and girls were struck down. Groups were attempting a rush out of the high school main entrance only to be outnumbered and ruthlessly attacked by a swarm of loudly growling and hissing individuals. Was it the zombie apocalypse? Wait, zombies didn't move like that. She saw things zombies were incapable of doing which was leaping high into the air and crashing down on running dance attendees. Her head darted following her eyes rapidly shifting; the chaos grew and grew and her eyes saw the defining evidence that they weren't zombies. Once lunged atop rat like scurrying teens and chaperones; the throats of those poor shits were torn into. Vampires! Her mind screamed while she was physically speechless. Holy shit, Evil hadn't gone complete bonkers; she thought loudly in her head; Evil was an associate of sorts and he was trying to convince anyone that a vampire had struck their little humble village. "Holy shit," she breathed then broke her frozen stance and spun around on bare feet.

She ran towards the exit; there was no place else to go but inside the damned high school and she prayed the obvious chaotic vampire take over hadn't spilled inside yet. She tossed her pump aside and grabbed the exit door, jerked it open and came to an abrupt halt upon hearing in the distance deep within the high school that the chaos had indeed found its way inside. "Ah, fuck it," she grumbled at herself, gritted her teeth and dove head first into an over spill of blood and death. She moved swiftly down the stairwell trying to ignore the obvious vocalization of an obvious mortal slaughter house being made within the high school gymnasium. At the bottom she cautiously opened the door and peeked out onto the one of many stairs throughout the high school. The horror still sounded distant so she snuck out onto the stairs; the only way to go was down which seemed like a quick descent into hell. She peered down the two stories wondering where Randal was and hoped her poor date hadn't gotten him killed or possibly turned into one of those insane undead monsters.

With a deep breath she silently made her way down into the unknown on bare feet. The first lower landing between floors was reached. She paused and looked around; the terror filled screams and disgusting beastly sounds continued echoing through the many corridors. She had no plans; her mind totally screwed by what she witnessed and heard and still was hearing. "Yeah, thanks Mother." She whispered aloud, "Thanks a lot, you bitch." She felt as if her mother had sent her ass purposely into a chaotic hell where folks were getting sucked dry after being torn into by mouthfuls of fangs. "Yep, I become one of these things she's the first one I'm taking out if she ain't dead already." She continued to whisper at herself while making her way down to the second lower landing. The chaos really started to sound closer along with the sounds of running dress shoes and heels. By the time she reached the main floor she was taken aback by the image of a herd of dance attendees go stampeding past while screaming for their lives. Oh, she didn't want see what they were running from. Quickly, instead of following the bunch of lemmings headed for a certain death over a cliff fashioned by vampires; she hurried down onto the stairs the led to the basement. Maybe she could wait it out until dawn if she didn't get sniffed out by one of those rabid creatures of the night.

She speedily moved down into the basement level hearing the screams of the lemmings rip down from above. She reached the bottom and hurried to the boiler room entrance. Quietly as possible she opened the heavy door and slipped through a cracked opening then quietly shut it. She turned around and took a moment to stare at the door while taking deep breaths. The sounds of death were heard through the several rectangular windows scattered about the Freddy Kruger inspired habitat. She turned and slapped her hands over her mouth to stop a scream; there was fucking Randal staring up at her from the bottom of the stairs looking pale and terrified. "Damn it, Randal." She scolded him trying not to shout then hurried down the stairs.

"Alice," Randal said with trembling lips, "What the hell is happening out there? There's like blood everywhere and these things running around killing everyone." His entire body trembled as it followed Alice moving passed him, "What are they? Where did they come from? I swear a couple of them looked like…well people I know."

"They're vampires, Randal," Alice said moving towards one of the window that was set high to the ceiling.

"What?" Randal questioned with disbelief, "Vampires aren't real…are they?"

Alice climbed up on top of an old school desk set below the window. "Yeah, they are." She answered him then dared to look out the window. Oh they were vampires alright. Her eyes reflected the image of flashing police lights as the cruisers came speeding into the chaos. "Hey, the cops are here." She announced and in seconds Randal was sharing the desktop with her and looking out the window. "Maybe we'll get outta of this." She said with hope but that hope quickly was dashed away the moment both their wide eyes watched the police officers ruthless be jerked from the cruisers and too were brought down swiftly and brutally. "Well, there goes their goes that." She frowned then climbed down off the desktop planting her bare feet against the dirty floor, "Our only hope is that they don't find us and we stay put until dawn."

Randal turned around atop the desk and looked down at Alice. "You think they won't find us down here?" he asked with high hopes of survival.

Alice shoulders shrugged, "I hope not." She turned around and looked up at the hope beaming in poor Randal's fearfully teary eyes, "We just gotta stay put, keep quiet and…" Before she could finished two arms shattered through the window and two distorted hands grabbed a now screaming Randal by the face then jerked his poor kicking and screaming torso out the shattered window. She instinctively rushed forward grabbing hold of Randal's ankles and begun a life or death game of tug of war. "Randal!" she screamed his name as he continued to scream with his legs jerking and twitching while dangling through the window, "Randal, no!" Boy did she regret what she said to him on the rooftop! Suddenly his body went lips and his screams silenced. Her mouth gaped and eyes wide in horror; those nasty hands reached between the window frame and Randal's poor corpse and gripped his suit jacket then with ease jerked him completely through the window which broke her hold of his ankles. She stumbled backwards with her eyes widely staring at the shattered window.

Suddenly a distorted but familiar face quickly darted through the window; it was that preppy bitch Amy Peterson with her mouth looking like she borrowed it from a shark. She jumped then screamed. There was no way in hell she was dying in the hands of that thing! She spun around as the creepiest version of popular Amy crawled through the window prepared to do the same to her as was done to poor Randal. She was gonna fight for her damned life and find something in that dank shithole to defend herself. Why wasn't the janitor some kind of religious freak with a Catholic shrine glowing with candlelight and crucified image of Jesus?! She scrambled around grabbing and throwing items at the slithery she bitch vampire she never liked; that bitch was the reason why Charley Brewster dumped poor Ed as a friend! Her hands grabbed hold of an old wooden desk chair as that bitch continued to creep and hiss her way towards her. She gripped the back of the chair, swung it back then uselessly struck the bitch but it simply splintered into pieces but thankfully in her hand was an accidentally crafted makeshift stake. She narrowed her eyes as the bitch wickedly laughed at her with the wide spread mouth filled with fangs and dripping blood stained drool.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Alice shouted loudly just as Amy lunged towards her while she held the stake's end with both hands.

Amy leapt into the air and came crashing down on top of Alice sending both to the floor but the vampire bitch went to an abrupt standstill with half the stake stabbed right dab in the center of her somewhat exposed chest. Alice looked up at the shocked expression faded that ghastly shark mouth then Amy's eyes went blank. She rolled on the floor dropped Amy back. She scrambled onto her feet and stared down at the staked vampire who now looked as she remembered. "Yeah!" she shouted down at the Amy pointing her finger at her, "You know it, you bitch! That's for breaking up Evil and Charley's friendship! Ha!" She hocked a huge ball of snot then spat on the lifeless vampire Amy. She adjusted the strapless bodice of her vampire blood speckled pink dress then gave Amy a quick kick, "And fuck you for killing poor Randal!" Her moment of victory was slightly tarnished when Amy darted up seat with her hands outreached. She startled backwards with a short screech. Her wide eyes watched closely as Amy's mouth twitched as if trying to speak; blood dribbling from Amy's mouth. Her face grimaced at the sight then watched Amy drop backwards onto the floor dead. "Yeah," she tried to regain some confidence, "Yeah," she nodded agreeing she just did some serious justice.

She turned around, confident the bitch was dead, and looked about the splintered mess on the floor. She grabbed one of the table legs nicely pointed then tapped the makeshift stake against her palm prepared to stake more vampire mother fuckers. It was obviously that there was probably no hiding since it seemed those nasty things could sniff her out no matter where she attempted to hide.

The chaos outside continued but somewhat dwindled as it was obvious the vampire takeover was playing out successful. The population was being consumed by the vampire army. Mortals still ran about trying to uselessly run from the speed demons. Amongst that chaos the weighing presence of the creator of that chaos moved toward the starting point, the high school. His black eyes proudly watched his creations racing down screaming mortal pedestrians. Victory was his to claim; Charley Brewster failed and was subdued by the tasty girlfriend Amy and soon that punk assed kid would be joining the takeover. Peter Vincent remained on his back covered in his own blood and riddled with puncture wounds. There was nothing more rewarding than watching his nasty minions doing his bidding; they did what they were created to do which was continuing the spread of the vampire plague and soon the entire town would be made into his vision then would overflow out onto the many Vegas strips. Bit by bit he would succeed and spread the disease throughout then he would have complete control and take his rightful place as ruler of his ideal race. Many mortals would be spared the plague just to become food for the immortals. Boy was Jerry Dandridge happy; showed across that gorgeous smirk across his lips and beamed within his hellishly black eyes.

He continued moving along the high school parking lot; occasionally snatching a runaway mortal and ripping ruthlessly into their tasty throats then littered them like an emptied Styrofoam cup. The screams were music to his ears. The splatters of blood and strewn bodies were morbid heavenly visions before his black eyes. All his lovely creatures snarled and devoured innocent souls to just bring those souls under his control. His eyes widely focused on the entrance of the high school. He suddenly froze; his head cocked to the side upon having the sense of the death of one his minions followed by another. Oh, how interesting, someone was actually fighting back and he knew it was happening beyond those doors. Well, it was unexpected but definitely intriguing; not that he truly gave a rats ass how many of his minions died in order to achieve his evil goal of complete domination. Yet, there was just something entertaining about the idea of someone actually being successful in killing a few since dumb asses Charley and Peter failed. What mortal could be that successful when two weren't? Was it an adult; a teacher perhaps? He imagined a tall brute wielding a stake or some type of makeshift vampire slaying weapon. Hm, a challenger; he joyfully thought.

Well, the vampire warlord was totally off. Wielding a makeshift stake made from that chair leg was petite little Alice; a mere five feet and a whopping hundred and ten pounds. She was making her way through those corridors staking what vampire managed to get in her way. All those years of pent up teenage rage assisted in her nonstop staking and on occasion being so damned petite she would kick male attackers in the balls which assisted in her aim. All those high school years of harassment and bullying fueled her determination to get the hell out of hell and all her aggression taken out on each and every vampire attacker shoving that stake as deep as possible through their dead hearts. She moved down the long stretch of corridor with her bloodied wooden weapon tightly gripped in her bloodied hand. Her pastel pink dress splattered repeatedly by vampire blood; now it was pink with a crap load of ink blot fashioned blood stains. The screams throughout the high school had practically waned down to a minimum but those nasty distorted monsters that once were locals would come charging into the hallway, with all her years of teenage misery, she took those bastards down one by one. Her bloodied bare feet continued forward along the smoothly waxed corridor floor with her own slaughter trailing behind her.

She found her way back to the gym where the dance music continued to play unhindered by the massacre that obviously had taken place. The doors to the gym were closed, the flashing disco lighting seen through the glass which was splattered and streaked with blood. She shoved her hand into her pushup bra enhanced cleavage and pulled out the last and second hidden Camel Crush cigarette then reached back between her breasts pulling out a miniature lighter. Using one hand she lit the cigarette while keeping a tight hold of the blood soaked stake. She took a deep inhale; her pretty featured face speckled and sprayed with blood. Her lips puckered around the cigarette filter while smoke streamed from her nostrils. She wasn't sure what was truly on the other side of those doors but knew across that gymnasium was the only exit outta that chaotic explosion of vampire hell. She took a few more drags of that final cigarette brewing up the nerve to take another header into the unknown. What types of remnants were left of her so called peers? Would she discover a group of party going vampires using her peers as party favors? Hell, would there be some type of dance number going on while vampire feet stomped on bloodied remains? She didn't know and was about to find out.

She pulled the cigarette from her lips after a long inhale then tossed it aside. With a long exhale she reached grabbing the handle of one of the double doors. It was now or never; salvation was somewhere to be found through those damned doors and she had to fight her ass off to reach it! Her hand tightly fisted that stake while the other gripped the handle and slowly twisted it then jerked it wide open slamming herself against it keeping it open. She stood there peering into the shadowy gymnasium given minimal light by the speedily flashing multicolored lights. There was no sign of bodily movements. The music blared loudly possibly drowning out any vocal indication of lurking vampire scum. She scooted forward keeping her back against the door; her eyes desperately looking for any unsettling signs. As her eyes focused more she started to make out the figures sprawled and scattered about the gymnasium floor; poor bastards, she thought. Here goes nothing; she told herself. She slipped from the door allowing it to slowly close behind her then she pressed back against it. Her eyes steadily moved side to side scanning through the chaotic lights.

Okay, no dancing freaks just bodies left everywhere. She took a deep breath and kicked her own ass into gear. Cautiously she began a straight line across the floor feeling the stickiness of blood squishing between her toes. Not wanting to stray from the straight forward trek, she carefully stepped over body after body. Her eyes kept close watch through her peripheral vision; no movement. Keeping her feet steadily but cautiously stepping forward and over somewhat formal dressed bodies. She neared the center of the gym; half way there. Her foot lifted over another body but that body suddenly twitched and jerked which forced her to quickly draw her foot back. She squinted through the annoying flashing lights and looked down; Coach Carlson was the twitchy body lying before her, the damned football coach. She caught quick flashes of the massive wound at the side of his neck while his body continued to jerk and twitch in the manner of a convulsion. "Ah, shit," she mumbled under her breath realizing that this wasn't just a feeding frenzy; the poor bastards were being turned into what their attackers were. Not keen on standing there waiting for a vampire version of Coach Carlson; she quickly made a leap over the transforming chaperone.

Well, not looking good; other bodies began to go into fits of twitches and jerks which prompted her to get a bit speedier. Now she understood why the attacking vampires weren't around; they did their deed and decided to head out to do the same to the entire damned town. She leapt and leapt over jerky body after another. One damned stake wasn't enough to fend off a whole shitload of newly born vampires. She saw the exit and kept her eyes focused on it instead of the changes happening scattered over the floor. Now, surely she didn't know what was going on outside but damn well had to give it a shot. The door was in reach and that's what she did but damn it all, suddenly that entire gymnasium went dark, the flashing lights abruptly went out and the music came to a halt. Her eyes were wide as she stood frozen with her hand still reached out in front of her. She could hear the ghastly sounds of all those transforming teens and teachers and other chaperones. She swallowed down the knot in her throat. "Not good," she practically lipped but she wasn't giving up. She grabbed the door handle, twisted and shoved herself against the door sending it swinging outward from the gymnasium. She spun and slid on her blood slicked feet pushing the door closed.

For a moment she took a breather; almost was stuck in the middle of some screwy giant vampire incubator. She wiped her hand across her forehead smearing the blood speckles. Well, her breather was abruptly put to an end the moment one of those damned things came screeching like a bat out of hell; pun intended. She pushed back from the door and spun facing the charging bloodsucker. She gripped that stake and, to hell with it, she charged forward screaming just as loud as the vampire screeched. Her arm swung back meeting that vampire; well damn it was the local pot head that went missing a week ago. She slid on her slicked feet then with a swift kick forward her chin struck the tattered denim covered groin of the vampire version of stoner Zach Mulligan. Once he balled over grabbing his groin she made a swift uppercut swing with the stake ramming it directly into the dude's chest and half expected a stream of pot smoke to come pouring out. "Sorry, Zach," she strained pushing the stake deeper, "Nothing personal, man." She felt him weigh down against the impaled stake; the teen outweighed her by practically double from all those pot induced munchies. She struggled trying to hold him; his knees buckled and so did hers. "Fuck," she grumbled the moment both their knees hit the floor, "Damn it you're heavy." She had no choice but to release her grip of the stake allowing it to be driven deeper with the use of the floor.

She sat on her rear trying to figure out what to do now that her stake was permanently stuck in Zach. The gymnasium was slowly coming to an undead life. Her stake was no longer available for use. She didn't even have another cigarette. "Well, not what I expected." She heard a voice come from behind her perhaps ten or more feet in distance. Too close for her. She had this sense that looking to the source of this manly voice wouldn't be too wise. So, keeping her eyes forward, she slowly rose up onto her feet and prepared to run the opposite direction the voice came from. "You're so small." She heard that voice comment. Small; sometimes big things come in small packages. "You're what," the voice sounded closer; "you can't be even five feet? You're just short and tiny. You can't possibly be the one who killed them." Oh, she was the one. She really hated people or anything pointing out the fact she was short. Damn it, she was five feet on the damned dot and wasn't going to be referred to as any shorter than that. Those years of being called shorty, short stuff, midget, dwarf, and all the other adjectives to describe her stature came boiling to the surface. Her lips pressed together and eyes narrowed. Frustrated she was gonna put this guy straight. She slowly turned around, her body first then her head followed. "I _am _five feet, fucker!" she grumbled loudly aiming her glaring hazel eyes at the very source of the death and chaos, "And I staked every one of those other fuckers."

Jerry Dandridge looked almost flabbergasted that this short little thing covered head to toe in blood was the single soul who caused the sensed deaths of several minions including the one lying staked behind her. Yes, he just watched the petite and brooding teenager bring down the heavy weight, in comparison to her, with a kick in the balls and a stake to the chest. That he didn't expect; she he definitely didn't expect. Not even Charley Brewster combined with Peter Vincent managed do the damage that little angry elf of a girl did. He shook his head; it seemed wrong but intriguing at the same time. "I'm surprised," he confessed crossing one arm over his chest while aiming his finger at the little bitty firecracker glaring at him, "That's rare and I respect that."

Wait, was she really standing there having a conversation with this obvious vampire dude? No, she wasn't. "You know what," she wanted out of there and that's all, "Respect this!" her hand darted up aiming her middle finger at him. Then she spun and hurdle jumped over staked Zach then used her short but stout legs to get the hell away from the conversational monster.

"Oh, I like her." Jerry commented with a smirk and sparkle in his vampire eyes.

Alice raced as if she had trained with the track team; down the lengthy corridor knowing that her only way out had unfortunately been blocked by the weirdo vampire. She slid on her bare feet across the smooth floor and slammed against a set of glass doors; locked as normal after school hours. "Bitch," she grumbled then darted to her left racing anywhere she could. Every damned exit besides the front main doors were going to be locked which meant she was running around like a rat trapped in a maze full of dead ends. Perhaps if she kept on running and running it would all go away. Down that corridor she ran, her bare and bloody feet slapping loudly against the smooth floor. Every corridor was dark with except for the flickering florescent lights that lit the center within other branching off corridors. She reached the end of that corridor and just as she slapped her foot at the edge of that lighting the damned boogieman came popping out from one of the dark entrance of a junction corridor. She belted out a scream and literally jumped a few feet to the right which sent her running down another dark corridor. There was a sense that the fucker was playing a game of 'boo'. She decided right then and there this sinister stranger was possibly the real culprit who opened a can of serious whoop ass on her home town.

Well, another damned end was coming and there was only two ways to go, right or left. Her heart was pounding as she raced towards that uncertain end. And son of a bitch that looker of a boogieman came leaping out from the left literally shouting 'boo' which again caused her to scream followed by a loud, "Fuck!" and forced her to take the only other directional option; the right. She had no idea where the hell she was; all those damned turns had her lost in a high school hell. She felt screwed; there was no looming light anywhere in that damned dark and creepy corridor which started to make her feel hopeless. Her eyes went wide because in that dark creepiness a more sinister darkness developed forming into the obvious human shape. She hit the brakes but her bare feet slid against the damned polished floor which quickly sent her falling sideways doing a damned good impersonation of a baseball player sliding into base. With a painful thud she landed sideways and promptly rolled onto her stomach in a bit of daze. That hurt more than she thought. "Okay," she heard that damned voice, "I have to see this for myself." Her eyes were wide trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

Before she could even attempt to get onto her feet, her upper arm was snatched and she found herself being dragged back down the corridor. Her arm was pulled higher and she stumbled trying to get her bearing and on her feet. She managed to somewhat get onto her feet while being jerked around the corner heading, she didn't know. "I'm still having a hard time believing that you," she heard him say then fumbled a bit to look up at him just as he glanced down at her, "such an itty bitty thing, took out any of my soldiers." What the vampire guy was talking about was loud and clear. He surely had a hard time believing the shortest chick in the junior class had slain some of his vampires. Great, now she was being dragged to the scene of her crimes. Her eyes rolled then she was jerked around another corner. She desperately had a desire to kick him in the shin; that's one good thing about being a shorty; shins are at the right level, balls too. She practically got annoyed being pulled, jerked, and dragged like some baby doll dangling from a toddlers careless grip; felt as if her damned shoulder was going to pop out of its socket. Oh then she saw poor Zach and knew where the creep was headed. Yep, he went straight for the gymnasium door and jerked the door almost off its hinges.

She didn't really want to go back the way she came; her feet desperately tried to push her back while he roughly jerked her forward. "You need to stop," she listened to him say while she continued with an attempt to pull from his grip while he stepped over severely convulsing bodies and her tripping over them, "It's useless, pixie dust." She frowned at his name calling. Her feet slid slickly against the blood pooled floor and continued to trip over body after body; a loud groan would sound after her feet thumped and dragged over each one. At the next set of doors he kicked the damned thing in effortlessly then, again, jerked her with him.

He moved down the corridor, went to an abrupt halt upon reaching the first of several slain minions. "Well, damn," he commented still holding Alice up by the arm while she continued to tug and pull, "You did all this." He looked down the corridor stretch seeing a few other destroyed minions. He turned his head and looked down at her. "How in the hell did you manage that?" he asked with pure surprise in his black eyes, "I expected a grown man not a little morsel like you."

Alice abruptly stopped her useless attempt to pull free upon the vampire calling her a morsel. Her eyes narrowed while looking up at him. "Asshole!" she snapped then swung her leg kicking him in the shin.

"Ow," he meagerly responded not really affected by her lame kick, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He reached his hand and pinched her cheek, "A little spitfire."

Alice grumbled and smacked his hand from her face. Her lips pursed together feeling that fiery pent of rage and hate for her shortness always being thought cute, adorable, and every other cutesy adjective. She wasn't a damned ten year old! She was seventeen and had the breasts to prove it!

"I really think I could have some serious fun with a little thing like you." He wrinkled his nose at her as if she were a mere child and loved the fiery glare she was giving him. He faced her full on and lifted her arm a bit higher; enjoyed taunting her with her physical ailment of being short. He looked down at her blood stained feet finding it humorous how she was on her tiptoes, "That's just too damned cute." He shifted his eyes back to her fuming facial expression, "Oh, is the cute wittle girly getting angry?" he asked with a pout mocking her.

That was the last straw! Alice swiftly swung her short leg forward and up striking the taunting vampire in his vampire balls. Her arm was quickly released and his eyes went large in shock from the pain that she, a little pint sized seventeen years old, inflicted on his precious vampire man parts. "Yeah, I'm fucking short!" she snapped at him, "Short enough to kick you square in your nuts!" She darted away leaping over the bodies she helped place on the floor. She turned her head looking over at her shoulder as he growled loudly and moved out of his strained stance. She giggled but that moment of entertaining herself with his agony distracted her. Her foot caught on the body she had attempted to jump over and forward she tripped landing face down in a gooey mess of vampire blood she helped spill. Immediately she attempted to scramble but the blood was thick and slimy preventing her from getting any leverage with her hands or feet. She managed to flip herself though her legs slid through the mess. He was coming straight for her; obviously not happy about being kicked in his vampire nut-sack. She tried to scoot backwards but her rear insistently slid forward across the mess instead of back. It hit her, her time was up! Yep, she was about to find herself dead or becoming one of his so called soldiers.

"That was your only shot, short shit!" He growled then reached down snatching Alice by the front of her blood soaked bodice and effortlessly jerked her up dangling her off the floor. He pulled her forward holding her at eye level. "Yeah, you surprised me twice tonight," he grinned evilly at her; "The second time wasn't as pleasant as the first and hurt like hell!" He watched her smile in response to his confession including a soft snicker, "You're smiling right now, little bit, but when I'm through with you…well, we'll just see who's smiling when I'm through with you, shall we?" He lowered enough that her blood dripping tiptoes grazed the floor. "I'm taking you home." He made his final comment then tossed the blood drenched teen; she slammed back into the near brick wall. He watched her drop to the floor unconscious; his eyes lifted followed by an amused chuckle; her bloody body print against the brick wall.


	2. Part Two Alice In Jerry's Wonderland

A Fright Night Remake What If?

What if Jerry Dandridge Succeeded?

Part Two

Alice in Jerry's Wonderland

Poor, poor Alice had fell down the wrong rabbit hole and landed dab smack in a world of vampires created and ruled by something worse than the 'off with her head' red queen. Yep, big mouthed but short statured Alice found herself the center of the attention of something worse than the crack pot Mad Hatter. Feisty Alice Bedford was literally coated and painted head to toe in the bloody evidence of her short, no pun intended, lived victory against several of the undead. And now, not very sweet Alice unfortunately was coming out of unconsciousness while being slung over warlord vampire leader Jerry Dandridge's broad shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open feeling the lids a tad bit sticky having vampire blood as liquid eye shadow and when her eyes regained focus it was the vampire's butt she saw. Her mind was still fuzzy; the reality of what had gone down in her town hadn't quite fully struck her. Her eyes frowned; yeah he had a cute ass… wait a minute…the memories wiped away all fuzziness just as her carrier moved down his basement steps. Her eyes grew wide when the full force of those briefly fuzzed memories rushed forward which quickly sent her into a tizzy meaning she wasn't going down without a fight!

Well someone finally came out of it; Jerry thought the moment those size five feet and stout short legs started having a fit. Now in the hallway lined with small windowed doors; he slid the petite package off his shoulder and let her fall hard onto her rear. She sure had spirit; he thought to himself. The adorable shorty scrambled to her feet and made a bum attempt to run; he simply snatched her by the back of her dress bodice and jerked her back in front of him. She kept on putting up a serious fight; dainty bloodied hands balled into fists and swinging which only made him smile. Again she tried to run but swiftly switched hands grabbing the back of her little neck then used the other to shove open one of those many doors. A quick push the little bundle of fire was shoved into one of his many cells and she went stumbling across the cell falling into the furthest wall. "Stay put," he snickered, "Don't worry, I'll be back." He stepped back closing the door just as she went darting at him. He laughed and shook his head then peeked through window; his laughter grew upon seeing the short shit start jumping up and down trying to look through the window. He left the door to return to his main purpose in life; take over the mortal world.

Alice desperately tried to see through the damned window that was too damned high up for her; her eyes barely managed to reach the bottom of the cell door window. Each jump up showed her nothing. "Shit!" she shouted angrily then slammed her bloodied hands against the white door; no damned doorknob or handle to grab and uselessly pull or twist. Her hands pulled back and she kicked her bloodied foot against the door leaving red footprint. Her bloodied arms crossed stubbornly over her equally bloodied chest; the poor pastel pink dress now a sopping bloody red. She turned around and slammed back against the door with her blood painted face twisted into an infuriated pucker. She stepped forward; a red body print left against the white door. She spun around looking at the red mess all over the door then her head cocked as a little idea for entertainment and sticking it to the vampire man crept into her nasty little brain. Her semi full lips formed a cocky and sly smirk then she uncrossed her arms, stretched them out in front of her followed by weaving her fingers together; her knuckles cracked.

She went to work. Using the vampire bodily fluid sticky and slicked all over her petite form she began to do a little graffiti in honor of her asshole captor. A little tune began to form in her head as she smeared blood along the white walls. Passed her smirking lips the tune was humming while her fingers began to create bloodied artwork over the walls. Soon, time passing, her shoulders were bouncing to the imagined music as her creativity continued to be given life over every wall. Time still passing, she was now leaving bloody footprints on the white floor as she did a little jig in rhythm to the crazy song with off the top of her head lyrics singing out against the four white walls. "Hey, asshole…yeah, asshole, I kicked you in your vampire balls!" she jammed out to the music only heard in her head, "And now I'm drawing on your vampire walls!" She danced around moving wall to wall, singing off key to crazy lyrics that eventually made her laugh at herself to how stupid they were sounding. On one wall she drew a mocked cave drawing where a stick figure portrait of her battling stick figure images of vampires and she shouted aloud, "Me poke bad men with pointy stick!" On another wall she used the soaked hem of her dress to write a little message for the vampire captor; Alice was here and kicked you in the balls; ha-ha! At one point she lay down on the white floor and did a bloody version of a snow angel while giggling the entire time.

She had no idea how long she was in there but most of the walls pretty much looked like a kindergartner finger painted on them. She had one last message for her captor. At the far wall she stepped backwards while hiking up the bloodied dress skirting, pulled down the back of her blood soaked boy short undies, then pressed her bare and blood smeared cheeks against the wall. She pressed her rear as firm as possible then stepped forward pulling back up her drawers and lowering the dress. Once turned around she admired her butt cheek impression. Then the past hours hit her in the form of a full bladder. She crossed her ankles pressing her legs tightly together feeling the serious urge to pee. Her face twisted in many different struggling faces, desperately trying not to wet herself. She bounced to the door but couldn't attempt jumping for the window knowing she would definitely unleash a flood. "Hey!" she shouted looking up at the window, "Hey! I gotta pee!" She pounded against the padded door, "Come on! I gotta go bad!" She started to whine and turned around looking at nothing but personalized walls and a floor. "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." He didn't come so she made her way to the far left corner, squatted pulling her undies down just above her knees and did what was needed since someone was dumb enough not to provide a toilet in that sound proof cell. Her eyes roamed while listening to the sound of pure bladder relief.

Jerry had returned an hour or so ago; he stepped out of the bathroom after having showered blood down the drain. He finished buttoning the fly of his black jeans then pulled a black wife-beater tank over his well formed torso. It was time to check on his little package of dynamite. The carnage outside continued without skipping a single violent beat; his minions continued moving through the entire town giving him a moment of 'me time'. It was a tedious task pulling off the ultimate takeover. He made a brief stop in the kitchen fetching a cold one from the fridge; with a flick of his thumb the metal cap popped then he slammed the entire contents in one tilt. He tossed the emptied bottle into the sink followed by a subtle belch then made his way to the basement. He flipped the light switch then moved down the stairs stepping into the hallway. All was silent; not surprising since the cells were sound proof. In one of those cells he knew Charley Brewster was on the verge of collapsing into becoming one of his mindless drones hell bent on reaping his ordered havoc. He approached the cell that stored his recent entertainment. Hell, he didn't even get her name; oh, well, introductions might come later. He stepped to the door and peered through the window; his brows furrowed upon discovering what little bit did to keep her occupied. "Really," he was stunned.

Alice heard the door as she sat in the opposite corner of the one she relieved herself in. She quickly stood up, crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her hazel eyes and waited for the captor to show his attractive face. The door came open and she was pleased by the surprised expression over his face as his eyes scanned her artwork smeared all over the wall. His black eyes finally landed on her; she flashed a big smile mocking his surprise.

"What the hell…" Jerry mumbled finding his precious minion transformation cell destroyed by bloody graffiti. His eyes continued to frown as they read her blood written message about his balls then again returned looking to Alice's beaming expression of pure spiteful pride. Then his keen sense of smell caught what was urine. His eyes quickly scanned down and found glistening wet stain in the far left corner. His eyes again returned to her face, "Did you piss on the floor?"

"Hey," Alice lifted her arms with her shoulders shrugged, "I had to piss and as you can see there's no toilet."

Okay, he now was admittedly surprise again and disgusted as well. All those damned centuries and not once has anyone pissed on his floor nor desecrated any of his cells. His surprised expression faded; she was a very dirty girl. He quickly stepped back, said not a word closing the door.

Alice frowned with question but the answer quickly came when the door swung open and she was suddenly struck by a powerful spray of water. She screamed in response to being hosed down by icy water. She danced around along the back wall desperately trying to dodge the spray. The blood that covered her was quickly watered down and washed down to the white floor. The spray of water would briefly be aimed at the walls washing away her precious artwork but would quickly return spraying her ruthlessly. "Stop, you asshole!" she cursed loudly but was quickly silenced the moment spraying water hit her full in the face and her arms stretched out desperately trying to block the stinging and cold spray. She spun around turning her back to the powerful surge of water and it stung as it struck her backside pushing her forward against the wall. "Fucking dick!" she shouted and the water lifted and struck the back of her head, "STOP!" she screamed feeling chilled to the bone. And to her relief the spray stopped and left her a sopping wet and shivering mess. She slowly turned, body trembling from head to toe, and her eyes opened through the water streaming down from her soaked hair over. He stood there with that power wash hose gripped in his hands and a satisfied grin across his lips. "You are such a…" before she could finish her insult her face was again struck dead on by the released water pressure which forced her back against the wall. Again the water stopped but his laughter of amusement was loud and clear.

Jerry choked off further laughter then asked, "Are you gonna open that foul mouth of yours again? Are we finished?" To his completely amazement, she was done vocalizing her dislike of him but physically displayed it with the use of her middle finger stretched out in front of her. "Okay," he unleashed the watery fury and again he laughed mocking her little dance moving along the wall while he kept the spray steady and powerful. That was the most entertainment in, well, possibly in twenty-four hours. Typically he used the power wash to rinse away the blood left behind after his meals but found that use much more amusing. He cut off the water, "Had enough?" he asked trying to calm his amusement. He waited for a minute, "Have you had enough?" he repeated with a serious tone.

Standing there trembling from being mercilessly and practically frozen to death; Alice lifted her hands then wiped the water from her stinging eyes. Her slightly blood shot eyes opened and looked to his threatening expression. "Again, have you had enough?" she listened to ask with a firmer tone. The moment he lifted the hose she quickly shot her hands forward with palms aimed in surrender. She was done with being hosed but wasn't by far finished with the battle of wills, "Yes." She reluctantly vocalized her surrender but apparently not loud enough because, damn him, he unleashed watery fury on her again which prompted her to yell, "YES, ENOUGH!" The water was again shut off. She blew heavily out of her nose spraying water outward from her face. She again wiped the water from her eyes with fiercely trembling hands. Her body trembled fiercely from the deep chill freezing her every bone. Her vision was fogged by the blurry sting of having water shot into her eyeballs but it was easy for her to imagine the pleasure expressed over his damned face, plus his laugh pretty much gave it away as well. She took deep breaths feeling that icy chill soaking her body lowering the temperature of her anger. She fought the urge to start screaming and cursing at him fearful that another dose of being hosed would send her into hypothermia.

"Good, girl," he commented; satisfied she was finished with her potty mouth. He tossed the hose back into the hallway. "Okay, Oompa Loompa, I'm going to play nice." His version of playing nice wasn't exactly what normal mortals would call nice. He walked across the cell then snatched her by the icy cold upper arm. "I've got some time to kill," he continued to speak while escorting her roughly out of the cell, "Get's boring having others do the dirty work." He turned pulling her with him and just as they moved near the room Charley Brewster was held, a loud thud sounded from the cell door. He took a moment to look and discovered a very hungry looking Charley Brewster peering through the window; he smiled then looked to Alice who was wide eyed staring at a snarling Charley. He jerked her forward.

"Holy…" Alice mumbled after being jerked but her eyes couldn't leave the image of Evil's once best friend all vampire scary. That she didn't expect. Her mind jumbled around the image of Evil being in the same vampire state of body and mind. Wow, was she literally the only surviving human being in town? She stumbled upon being jerked up the basement stairs; her body continuously shivering uncontrollably with her teeth chattering. How long was she going to remain that remaining mortal? What did the tall, dark, and handsome jerk-off have in mind? She really didn't want to think about it after having witnessed what his soldiers did to the entire human content of the high school.

Again she was jerked but pulled passed him. He released her arm but his hand firmly shoved her forward through an open doorway. She stumbled forward; her legs bumped into the side of a large garden tub. She quickly stopped herself from falling head first into the empty tub. Wow, a bathroom; she thought to herself; a tad bit late on that one. She quickly spun around facing him. What? Was he planning on killing her in his bathroom and wash away the evidence down the drain of the huge jetted tub? Her eyes frowned with confusion watching him fling open the clear glass door of a separate shower stall. Okay, maybe he wanted to have her all squeaky clean before sucking her dry. He was one confusing piece of vampire work. She stood there shivering her ass off while confusingly watch him turn on the shower. He finally looked at her and she stared at him as if there was something more wrong with him than just being a sadistic prick vampire. One moment he was power washing her like the filthy house siding and now he was fucking with her head running a hot shower.

"Go ahead," he bobbed his head gesturing to the shower with his arms crossed over his chest, "Get in."

She continued staring at him with a confused scowl across her trembling lips and wrinkling her nose. Her eyes shifted to the steaming shower then back to him. Was he serious? What the hell was the purpose? "Huh," she mumbled with her eyes blinking, questioning his motives.

"Get your little ass in there." He snapped; attempted to play somewhat nice but she continued to stare at him with her big hazel eyes questioning him. After an annoyed huff he reached and snatched her by the back of her neck, jerked her forward then shoved her into the steaming hot shower.

Holy shit; her mind screamed feeling as if the water was going to melt her flesh from bone after having been frozen down to those deeply buried bones. The shower door was slammed with him obviously holding it closed. She stood there staring at his silhouette through the fogged glass while the heated water began to melt away the iciness. "Strip!" she heard him demand, "Then toss it over!" Was he kidding? "Now!" nope, he wasn't kidding by the firm annoyed tone of his. Okay, how many times has she been naked in a shower; always. But how many times has she been naked in front of anyone; only last year after gym class and only in front of other chicks. She had no real options; couldn't go arguing when her life depended on it but mostly like she was just prolonging the inevitable. She trembled only slightly as her hands reached back to the zipper of the dress.

He stood there waiting; waiting wasn't his thing. "Any fucking day now." He grumbled leaning against the shower door. From up and over the shower door the blood stained dress dropped sloshing to the floor. He wasn't entirely sure what he was up to, not yet; not much of a real planner when it came to screwing with people. Well, there came the underwear dropping to the floor near the tip of his boots following by the bra which managed to land directly on his boots. His eyes frowned then he lightly grumbled, "Thanks." He kicked the bra atop the soaked mess of a dress. "Wash up," he demanded through the door, "And make it quick. I've got time to kill but not all damned night." He lifted his hand and scraped his thumb nail against the other nails. What was he going to do with her? She managed to surprise and impress him which was a rarity in his line of business. Typically he got bored easily but so far that whole lot of spite in a very small package kept his attention. Yes, at some point she would be added to his collective but before the obvious, he had to make some choices. He wanted to have the amusement last a bit longer before she was again tossed back into the cell and make that transition into one of many servants. Maybe she would make a good pet; he thought to himself and hummed in response to the possibility. The water turned off.

She stood there not sure what to do; honestly her mind was practically swirling down the drain along with the pink tinted water. She startled from her mind descent the moment a towel landed on top of her head. So, giving up on figuring out the vampire and his unknown motives, she dried herself while he stayed leaned against the shower door which thankfully held its fogginess. After drying, she snuggly wrapped the towel around her; no way in hell was she going naked even if he demanded it. Startling easily now, she jumped the moment the shower door swung open. Her eyes wide, she watched him reach then felt his hand roughly grab her upper arm again which was getting pretty damned old along with being jerked around by the arm. By the tender arm she was jerked out of the shower and without hesitation she was dragged out of the bathroom. She desperately gripped the tuck of the towel trying to keep it from loosening then falling. If he was going to kill her, she really was about to tell him to get it over and done with because being hauled around like a ragdoll was about to snap her last nerve. Just because she was short didn't give him the right to swing her around by the arm. He was just as much a bully as those now dead or turned vampire bullies from high school hell. She grumbled loudly the moment he again jerked her passed him and again shoved his hand against her back sending her stumbling through another doorway. That was it! That final nerve was plucked and taunted to the point it finally snapped.

Alice spun around just as he closed the door, apparent that it was a bedroom door he closed. Her hazel eyes fumed and glared at him. "That's it!" she snapped loudly, "I've really had enough!" she balled one hand into a fist while the other one continued to hold the towel in place, "No more jerking me around by the arms! You're gonna jerk 'em off!" she was so damned frustrated her eyes couldn't even focus on his reaction, if there was one, "Enough with the short puns!" She guessed if there were going to be last words then was as good a time as ever to get it all out, "I've heard it all!" it felt somewhat releasing to get it off her chest; sort of a final confession, "Short stack, pigmy, dwarf, Tinker Bell," She didn't even notice him walking her direction; continued her tirade, "Shorty, midget, niblet, pint size, mini-me, shrimp…" Apparently he had enough of her tirade listing off short adjectives; her eyes went wide the moment his hand slapped over her mouth.

"Shut up," he ordered, "You're going to give me a damned migraine." He stepped forward keeping his hand firm over her mouth to keep her from spewing off.

Her eyes narrowed; also tiring of being ordered around. She's been ordered around all her seventeen years. Her mother constantly spouted order after order in desperation to make her the perfect obedient daughter which only provoked her into being disobedient. Damned teachers always scolding her left and right telling her she was wrong all the time. Her time was almost served; six months, two weeks, one day, and seven hours she would've turned eighteen and left that suburban lifestyle and go as far away as possible from her overbearing bitch of a mother. She would've left it all behind, all those assholes that taunted, teased, and ridiculed her because she was, apparently, too damned short for any of them to really give a damn that she was an actual human being! Now this guy was ordering her around!

Her butt plopped down on the edge of the bed he backed her against and she continued to glare up at him. He finally removed his hand and stared down at her with this glimmer of thought within his black eyes. Oh, yeah, he was trying to figure out a way to shut her up permanently; she guessed. Hey, maybe he was thinking of ripping out her damned tongue before he turned her into one of his mindless soldiers of darkness. Her shoulders shrugged; damn she would be better off permanently dead than silenced and undead. She crossed her arms over toweled chest. "Yep," she mumbled, agreeing with her thoughts.

"What?" he asked her.

She shook her head; nope, not going say another damned word.

"Go ahead," he gestured with a nod, "Go spouting off like a lunatic again. Come on, give it to me." He urged her curling his finger beckoning her to open that big mouth of hers, "Oh, you know you want to." Perhaps he got his kicks every time she lipped-off. He could read her desire to curse him out within her narrowed hazel eyes. He leaned over, she being really short, and brought his curling finger in front of her puckering face. "Let's hear it." He continued to provoke her, "It's right there at the tip of your tongue. I can almost hear it." He pouted, mocking her struggle to keep her silence, "Oh, come on, munchkin, and give it to me; you're just dying to." He certainly enjoyed the hatred glaring back at him, "I'm waiting."

Oh, it built up in her throat at first then bubbled over onto her tongue, "Fuck you!" she blurted out angrily.

"Oh, that's it, Yoda, let go." He provoked further; loved the hell out of tossing out those short comments she despised.

"Go fuck yourself!" she blurted again with her arms tightening their cross over her chest; his eyes were beaming which pissed her off even more, "Eat shit and die!"

"Oh, yes," he sang, mockingly clapped his hands in front of her infuriated face applauding her efforts, "Keep going, Hobbit." He dropped his hand resting them against his bent knees.

"Go…" she actually stumbled on the words; possibly running out of insults which was unlike her.

"Oh, no," he quipped then again pouted mocking her loss of words, "Have you actually run out of come backs? Hmm, have you?" He watched her open her mouth but nothing came spewing out. Amused by her sudden lack of words; he belted out a loud laugh directly in her face and rose up from the leaned position.

She growled, frustrated with her sudden inability to find further ways to curse him. His damned laughter made even harder to muster any more insults. She never lacked insults! She prided on being the devout giver of insults. Then one came to mind and her eyes aimed spitefully up at his laughter twisted face. "Why don't you find the biggest stake and shove it up your ass!" a damned vampire inspired insult; that was more like it.

"Oh, clever one," he again laughed at her, "I guess you haven't run dry yet, huh, bite size?"

"Shut the fuck up!" she snapped, damned him and his fucking jabs at her shortness, "Go choke on a bulb of garlic, dick sucker!" With that last insult she was snatched by the face then was pulled up on to her feet with his eyes gone even blacker.

"I have my suspicions you're the expert at sucking dick." he somewhat hissed burning his eyes into hers, "I'm an expert with a whole other manner of sucking. Perhaps we could make an exchange of trades."

Yeah, she pretty much knew he sucked something else. But he was right; she did do the oral deed a couple times; there was no correcting him on that. Yet, there was no way in hell she was going to exchange anything with him; not willingly anyways. "Nah, I'll pass." She attempted to smile through the pain of him squeezing her face. She watched him tilt his head.

"Awe, come on," he fake pleaded with a wicked smile; each motion of his lips flashed hints of his fangs, "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." He was having a blast; no more boredom for him, at least until he determined her fate. He typically never played or conversed that long with his future food and fledgling. Mostly he got down to business after playing around for a short time. She was just too damned adorable with her direct quips. It was like verbal foreplay which he wasn't typically fond of but the more she opened her mouth the more he enjoyed their back and forth banter.

"I ain't falling for that line again." she remarked with an eye roll, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Her jaw was getting a bit uncomfortable with his grip.

"I don't need lines." He stated, released her face but swiftly grabbed the hold of the towel she desperately clung onto to keep from spilling out. His eyes shifted from her face and took a moment to take notice; she might have the height of twelve year old but the developed curves of a ripened teenager. His eyes returned to her face.

"What the hell were you looking at?" she asked having noticed his moment of wandering eye syndrome.

"You're damned short but," he replied giving her a fanged smile and a raise of his eyebrows, "I finally noticed your very proportionate in all the right places with exception to your height."

Her eyes shifted side to side then looked at him with a disgusted scowl, "Yeah, I'm pretty fucking short, we've determined that fact already." Always with the damned short comments; she shook her head.

"And well stacked." He added.

Her eyes instinctively rolled again; great, he was a perverted vampire asshole! How long was that going to go on? It was the worst type of torture knowing he was going to eventually put her out of her misery but how miserable was she going to be when it comes? Apparently by his behavior and need to prolong things he was determined to make her really miserable to the point of suicidal thoughts or possible actions. She was getting the urge to kick him in his vampire blue balls. Her head followed the motion of her eyes rolling again then her eyeballs stopped at his grinning face. Should she have been terrified of those fangs he seemed to enjoy flashing? Should she be begging for her life and soul? Everyone she has ever known was pretty much damned sprawled out on some floor and sucked dry followed by becoming one of the undead. It was pretty obvious she was in the clutches of the ruler of the nightmare that took her town over. If she kicked him in his balls again it would either prolong things or make them speed up. She was torn. He was good looking for a dickhead. In any other circumstances; he not being the devil and all, let alone unleashing hell on the town; she might have taken the whole proportionate and well stacked comments as compliments. A month ago she gave a guy oral just because he said she was pretty; damned Coach Carlson!

"Hello," Jerry snapped his fingers in front of Alice's dazed eyes.

"Oh," Alice shook off her 'way out field' train of thought, "Sorry. What?"

Boy, this one was easily distracted; he thought to himself. Okay, he was getting a tad bored; things didn't exactly go into the direction it first was headed. It was time to get things rolling in the right direction, again. He moved forward forcing her backwards until she was again plopped seated on the bed. Without releasing the towel he leaned down, again she was short, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm bored." He stated, "What are we going to do to remedy that?" His brows lifted curiously, "Actually, let me rephrase that…What are _you _going to do to remedy my boredom?"

Her head leaned back; her eyes frowned. "Me?" she asked; when did it become her responsibility to help him get his vampire kicks?

"Yes," He released the towel then pressed the tip of his index finger against her forehead, "What are you…" he repeated slowly, "…going to do…" continued slowly while increasing the pressure of his fingertip, her head leaned further back, "…to remedy… my…boredom?" He pulled his finger back then darted it forward and literally pushed her backwards with his fingertip against her forehead. Before she could attempt sitting up; relieving his own boredom; he grabbed hold of her shoulders pressing her down against the bed while looming over her. "Well?" he asked, though his boredom was slowly fading.

"What the hell you expect me to do?" she asked looking up at his mischievous and creepy expression, "Sounds like a personal issue; your issue, your problem, so you remedy it yourself." She watched his smile broaden exposing those nasty but provocative fangs, "Really, I could give you a moment alone with yourself if that'll help." She cockily smiled up at him.

He slowly shook his head side to side with eyes focused on her.

"Well, that's the extent of my assistance so," she held her cocky smile but it was quickly wiped clean the moment his damned fanged mouth came crashing down on hers. Her eyes went saucer wide. That was really wrong. That was totally uncalled for. How was sucking her lips off gonna get the job done? He was supposed be sucking somewhere else, not her damned lips! She saw no 'sucking faces' when the slaughter of her peers commenced in the parking lot. There was no making out before those teen guys and girls were sucked dry. Oh, what? Was he the only one allowed to get it on with his meals? His soldiers really had to do the dirty work while he stayed home playing with his food. He was a lousy boss! Yet, damn he was a good kisser; she had to give him that; even with fangs. But he was still a perverted vampire asshole! He was going to eventually kill her so why should she enjoy being molested knowing by the end of it all, it would be her end. She stiffened her lips; no way was she going to ease his burden of boredom or whatever else he wanted her to ease for him!

He lifted up and frowned at her having gone all tight lipped. "What?" he asked; normally he would have his mouth elsewhere getting the job done so she should feel privileged.

"What?" she asked him in response.

His eyes narrowed a bit with suspicion. "Let me explain something to you, Stewart Little." he spoke; loved her eyes glaring in response to the reference. He lowered himself onto his elbows keeping her under him, raised his hand and lifted his distorted index finger and pressed it down against her chest, "You need to understand, chipmunk," he watched her look down at his blackened claw-like nail pressing into her chest, "That you'd be dead then undead by now if I hadn't found you amusing." her eyes lifted and looked up at him again, "So, Tootsie Roll, if you want to hang around a bit longer as yourself you'll keep on with the amusement." he tapped the claw tip against her chest, "Do you get what I'm saying, Tic Tac? Hmm?"

"Oh, yeah, I get it." she somewhat grumbled with a sharp nod, "I have a choice; either I get all freaky with you or you're just gonna go ahead suck me into mindlessness. Am I right?" She watched him give a nod of agreement. "You know what," oh, she was really fed up with people and vampires.

"What's that, Twinkie?" he asked curiously.

She spread her lips into a big smile and watched a pleased grin spred over his. With one swift motion that pleased grin was quickly wiped away. She held her smile watching his wide eyes transform into that vampire blackness. His fanged mouth twisted into a pain filled snarl. Another swift motion, he grunted then growled loudly followed by rolling off her while instinctively cupping his groin with both hands. She quickly got off the bed racing for the bedroom door. "Fucking bitch!" she heard him grumble loudly. She grabbed the door and swung it open. Her hand held the towel secure as she raced through the house on her speedy stout legs. She headed right for the front door but damn it was literally padlocked shut with no damned key! She spun around and heard the most horrifying and pissed off sounding roar which sent her speedily running through the house heading towards the back where every damned house had a back door. She skidded to the back door and that too was padlocked! She grumbled at her lousy luck. She spun around trying to figure out something; another one of those really pissy roars ripped through the house but sounded way too close.

Her head turned side to side then there it was the basement entrance. She whined not sure if the basement was a good option. Another roar her decision was made and she darted for the basement door. She swung that door open jumped down onto the steps slamming the door behind her. Her bare feet rushed down those steps and leapt onto the basement floor skipping the last two steps. She ran down that hallway lined with those cell doors. The moment she reached the door to the room Charley Brewster was kept; a loud thud caused her to scream and sent her jumping to the adjacent wall. She refused to look at another vampire and continued down the hallway where at the end was a somewhat eerie dark entryway. Behind her she heard the distinct sound of Charley continuously and viciously attacking the cell door along with a low bellow grumbling from the basement stairs.

She literally leapt through that dark entryway but tripped up on some mediocre stairs then landing face down on dirt. Knowing the vampire warlord was hot on her trail she quickly pushed herself off the floor scrambling onto her feet. She scanned her surroundings then her eyes went wide upon discovering a wide eyed lifeless figure sprawled out on the ground. Her eyes squinted as she rushed up to the figure; it looked as if he were picked apart in the manner of a carcass picked by vultures. She discovered that this lifeless carcass was a man; Peter Vincent; decked out in an array of vampire battle gear, all damaged except for one. Her eyes glimmered with hope; she quickly snatched up what looked like a type of stake shooting weapon. She pried the weapon from the dead guy and checked its wooden ammo. Not sure how to fire the damned thing she went ahead and aimed it at the entryway into the rancid smelling dirt pit. Her fingers fondled and searched for some kind of trigger while her eyes looked down the sightline of the makeshift stake shooter. Her nostrils flared as she steady her breaths prepared to give one last chance to prevent herself from becoming part of the vampire's mindless horde.

That looming dark figure moved slowly into the entryway with the hallway silhouetting him from behind. "_I'm not amused any more_..." his voice lowly grumbled from the depths of his black silhouette, "..._shortcake_!"

Her eyes narrowed then the right eye closed focusing down the sightline adjusting the aim. "Good," she growled, "And the name's..." her finger slipped against the weapon's trigger, "...Alice, you bloodsucking piece of shit!" Her finger pressed back the trigger and from the weapon a wooden stake shot forward spinning and flying directly at the imposing silhouette. Both eyes were open as the world seemed to slow as the stake sliced through the air. "Fuck," she snapped under her breath then took aim; he managed to twist from being hit.

"_Missed_," he hissed loudly moving down the steps, "_You're a lousy shot, peanut Alice._"

Her finger again pressed that trigger and sent another stake shot through the air. Again both her eyes opened focused on the stake. "Fuck," she again snapped as the bastard thwarted another stake. Quickly she took aim as he stepped down off the last step. She took a deep breath and held it. "_Oops, missed again_," she listened to him hiss with an evil chuckle following, "_Let's get this over with, shall we, Alice from Munchkin Land_!" Oh, she was seriously fed with all the damn short jokes and now he had her name involved. His blackened silhouette loomed closer; her finger slipped before the trigger. "Oh, it's so over!" she cocked a smile then pressed the trigger. Well, she finally hit something which seemed to piss him off even more.

He loudly growled with a long drawn out hiss feeling the wooden stake rip into his shoulder. "_Oh, you're so fucking dead_!" he threatened with a mouth stretching and unveiling a nasty mouth full of fangs. His hand gripped the protruding stake then jerked it from his shoulder. He waved the bloodied end of the stake at her, "_I'm gonna shove this up your_..." he was quickly interrupted by another stake forcing him to drop the other one. The stake had ripped right into his abdomen. He snarled getting pretty fed up with the short pain in his ass. He snatched the stake and painfully jerked it from his six-pack then flung it forward at her, "_I am going to make you suffer, you little_..." Damn it, again, another stake shot forward striking him in the fucking thigh! "_DAMN IT_!" He roared with his eyes wide and focused on the trigger happy teenage girl over a foot shorter than him. Again he snatched the stake and jerked it from his thigh.

"Had enough?" Alice asked aiming the weapon again seeing his face all ugly instead of those smug good looks, "Huh? Again, have you had enough?!" She watched closely as he prepared to speak then pressed the trigger.

This time the stake ripped into him too close for comfort; right in his perfectly sculpted peck. He stumbled back after that close call. His nostrils flared as the pain of that blow faded his monstrous features. His jaw clenched as his distorted fingers wrapped around the stake then with a grunt he jerked it from his chest. "Oh, I am not even going to waste my time." he threatened through his clenched fangs, "I'm simply going to snap your itty bitty neck!" He angrily tossed the stake to the ground.

She lowered the weapon a tad and glared at him, "What?" she snapped at him, "Tired of getting your ass shot up by Tinker Bell?" She lifted the weapon and took aim dead center of his damned chest, "Too bad, cock sucker!" She focused as he stomped forward. Her finger pressed that final shot. Both eyes open, she lowered the weapon. Her face became expressionless as his faded from anger into complete shock. She tossed the weapon aside and stepped forward. Her eyes stared at his; the shock radiated from those black irises and pupils. She stepped before him and looked up at him. "I'm bored," she said with a droll tone. She took a step to the side then walked passed him.

He stood there shifting his eyes down to the sight of the stake protruding from the center of his chest. Well, again the little firecracker named Alice surprised him. He staggered a little turning around seeing her stepping up into the entryway. "I don't believe it." he mumbled with a trickle of his own blood dribbling down over his bottom lip. He watched her move into the hallway strolling away then she lifted her hand with the back of it showing and lifted her middle finger at him.

Alice continued down the hallway. Behind her within the secondary underground room came an explosion of light mixed with bloody bits and pieces of Jerry Dandridge. She stopped the moment her entire backside was splattered with vampire remnants; the front filthy by dirt. She groaned rolling her eyes. She shook her hands feeling all disgusting again. She continued forward and made her way up the basement steps. Onto the main floor then she strolled to the kitchen fridge. She opened the fridge, removed a bottle of beer then twisted the metal cap with her petite hand. She left the kitchen, entered the living room then plopped back in a recliner. "Yep," she nodded then tilted back the beer bottle taking a long swig, "Big things come in small packages." she nodded in agreement of her statement then tilted the bottle back again.

The chaos came to an end in that little suburban town. People woke up into complete confusion. No one knew what happened; minds were jumbled by what they saw throughout their humble town. People staggered out of their homes feeling as if they had been struck down by a major hangover. Not a single soul realized their souls were saved by the shortest teen in the high school junior class. No one would never really know what eternal damnation a pint sized teenage girl save them from. Not one would even believe that hell almost came spilling out from their town into the huge world but ended because of a seventeen year old, five foot, and hundred and twelve pound Alice Bedford who basically walked right out of that town and didn't look back. The only other person who could understand or believe what happened was Charley Brewster who ended up locked in that cell for days before anyone came looking. Yet, somehow, life returned back to normal for suburbia; no thanks ever sent Alice's way but she really didn't give a shit. She hit the highway thumbing her way as far away as possible from what almost became the center of a vampire takeover. And, damn it, she wasn't going to allow it to ever happen again which meant she was dragging her shortness and spunk worldwide. She would stake the first vampire who dared make one single comment about her height!

_Roll Credits! Play theme song On Fire by SleetGrout._

_ (Author)_

_ So what y'all think? Yeah, I still had new guy Jerry killed off in the end. HA! Peter and Charley failed but damn it all the vampire was taken down by a girl, a short girl! I do hope I got the remake's Jerry right or close to it. Just always had this impression he was a total dick and really cocky. If I didn't do him justice; chew my ass out; I'm still waiting for my copy of the remake to come in the mail! I watched the movie once at the theaters in 2011. So I basically went by what I saw the other night when there was like a half hour left. But, you gotta love Alice the mini spitfire! Ha and all Jerry's little jabs at her height! Am I right? _

_ This is dedicated to my short statured sixteen year old daughter! And to all those other shorties out there that people look over instead of look to. Hope Alice proved that big things do come in small packages! I'm short too so I understand! _

_ Oh, how about an alternate ending? _

_Yep, you got it!_

_ Loves,_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	3. Alternate Show me Yours, Show you Mine

2011 Fright Night Remake What If?

What if Jerry Dandridge Succeeded?

The Alternate Ending

Unrated

Show me yours! Show you mine!

_(Author)_

_Okay, just a heads up to the owners of innocent eyeballs. This version of the ending is a more suggestive version. Don't go all shocked or wide eyed by its content because I warned you! So, enjoy this alternate ending! I had to do it! And, of course, shows my perverted side!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

"Shut the fuck up!" she snapped, damn him and his fucking jabs at her shortness, "Go choke on a bulb of garlic, dick sucker!" With that last insult she was snatched by the face then was pulled up on to her feet with his eyes gone even blacker.

"I have my suspicions you're the expert at sucking dick." he somewhat hissed burning his eyes into hers, "I'm an expert with a whole other manner of sucking. Perhaps we could make an exchange of trades."

Yeah, she pretty much knew he sucked something else. But he was right; she did do the oral deed a couple times; okay maybe more than that; there was no correcting him. Yet, there was no way in hell she was going to exchange anything with him; not willingly anyways. "Nah, I'll pass." She attempted to smile through the pain of him squeezing her face. She watched him tilt his head.

"Awe, come on," he fake pleaded with a wicked smile; each motion of his lips flashed hints of his fangs, "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." He was having a blast; no more boredom for him, at least until he determined her fate. He typically never played or conversed that long with his future food and fledgling. Mostly he got down to business after playing around for a short time. She was just too damned adorable with her direct quips. It was like verbal foreplay which he wasn't typically fond of but the more she opened her mouth the more he enjoyed their back and forth banter.

"I ain't falling for that line again." she remarked with an eye roll, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, well, I'm just plain stupid." Her jaw was getting a bit uncomfortable with his grip.

"I don't need lines." He stated, released her face but swiftly grabbed the hold of the towel she desperately clung onto to keep from spilling out. His eyes shifted from her face and took a moment to take notice; she might have the height of twelve year old but the developed curves of a ripened teenager. His eyes returned to her face.

"What the hell were you looking at?" she asked having noticed his moment of wandering eye syndrome.

"You're damned short but," he replied giving her a fanged smile and a raise of his eyebrows, "I finally noticed your very proportionate in all the right places with exception to your height."

Her eyes shifted side to side then looked at him with a disgusted scowl, "Yeah, I'm pretty fucking short, we've determined that fact already." Always with the damned short comments; she shook her head.

"And well stacked." He added.

Her eyes instinctively rolled again; great, he was a perverted vampire asshole! Yet, admittedly, he was a good looking perverted vampire asshole. But how long was that going to go on? It was the worst type of torture knowing he was going to eventually put her out of her misery but how miserable was she going to be when it comes? Apparently by his behavior and need to prolong things he was determined to make her really miserable to the point of suicidal thoughts or possible actions. Her head followed the motion of her eyes rolling again then her eyeballs stopped at his grinning face. Should she have been terrified of those fangs he seemed to enjoy flashing? Should she be begging for her life and soul? Everyone she has ever known was pretty much damned and sprawled out on some floor and sucked dry followed by becoming one of the undead. It was pretty obvious she was in the clutches of the ruler of the nightmare that took her town over. She was torn. He was good looking for a dickhead; possibly the hottest thing that has ever been in that town. Though he had repeatedly taunted her shortness, jerked her around like some puppet on a string attached to her arm and planned to suck her dry, she oddly considered the proportionate and well stacked comments as compliments. A month ago she gave a guy oral just because he said she was pretty; damned Coach Carlson!

"Hello," Jerry snapped his fingers in front of Alice's dazed eyes.

"Oh," Alice shook off her 'way out field' train of thought then blinked and refocusing on his good looks, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Sounds dangerous," he commented, "So, what's it gonna be, shortcake?"

Well, she determined there wasn't much else for her spunky short, yes short, self to do. If she managed to get outdoors she would mostly likely be surrounded and mauled by a group of his mindless drones then would wake up and be one those mindless things. When will another opportunity arise that consisted of her getting freaky-deaky with a well built and extremely hot devil? After that night, never! She wouldn't admit it verbally to anyone but she was just as much an expert at sucking as he was. Yeah, Zach Mulligan, the pot head she staked earlier; two months ago in his sixties something VW hippy van she shared a little toke then shared her talent as payment for the shared weed. Nah, she wasn't a whore; just talented and able to use that talent to pretty much get what she wanted. Awe, the attractive, over fifty, but looking early forties French teacher; that was the first one that indicated the benefits of being an expert sucker because it got her a big whopping lower B in his class. She smirked; wow, she was an oral slut. I guess when your short, you learn you're the perfect height for such activities. Well, it became apparent that the warlord bloodsucker pretty much did the same thing with his mouth; sucked to get what he wanted. They had that in common; he was a pro bloodsucker and she a pro cocksucker! Who knew?

Again he snapped his fingers in front of her thought glazed eyeballs. Boy, she was easily sidetracked; he frowned. "Hey, cupcake!" he was sort of getting less amused by her ability to go off into la-la land, "I ain't got all damned night!"

Her eyes blinked pushing back those memories and comparisons. She again looked up at him, she's short. "I show you mine and you show me yours, right?" she asked; making sure there's no reversal of the exchange, "Besides, I'm confused. Do vampires even, you know?"

Okay, amusement came back. "Show me yours and you'll find out." He stated the challenge.

Well, there was something she never thought she could say she's done; sucked a bloodsucker! She smirked; that sounds funny. She looked up at his challenging expression. She spent so much effort trying to fight for her soul and now she was about to give it up. Was there really anything to fight for? Every damned soul in town was pretty much screwed and crossed over to his dark side. She wasn't typically one to go with the flow but gave it her best to battle against the flow. At least she could say she tried; for once in her life. Well, you never know, maybe if he's impressed with her natural talent he might change his mind…not likely! "Okay, Satan," she offered him her hand, "Exchange accepted."

Yep, definitely more than amused now; he clasped his hand with hers upon releasing the grip of her towel. Satan? Close enough. "Accepted, Stewart Little," he gave a nod, released their pact handshake then stepped back and raised his arms gesturing for her to get on with it.

"Really," she huffed; the short jabs had to come to an end, "Okay, point taken, I'm really short and the name's Alice." She shook her head, "So, with that fact well established way too damned much, you're too damned tall, Demon Knight," she explained the obvious, "I'm gonna make a suggestion." She turned to the side and pointed down at the edge of the bed, "Make yourself comfortable, Grim Reaper." She listened to him chuckle in response to her now coming up with appropriate nicknames describing his obvious evil nature. She watched him step passed her and seat himself comfortably on the edge of the bed. She faced him then stretched her arms around and cracked her knuckles while flexing her jaw. Yep, gonna be a first and last for her, most definitely.

Jerry sat there having to look up at her, just slightly. His eyes followed her downward motion. Firstly his arms were crossed with his eyes watchful. His arms uncrossed the moment the fly of his jeans were effortlessly undone. He leaned back against his elbows. Well, when was the last time someone else sucked him? Um, he thought, never! He was always the sucker instead of the suckee. When was the last time he experienced a typical mortal hard-on? Actually the night before when he got a little taste of Charley Brewster's girlfriend Amy Peterson. It's always an assumption that vampires were dead from the waist down; got their sexual kicks sucking the lives out of folks. Totally wrong! But typically sex was the furthest thing from a vampire's mind; had more pressing matters to occupy their time. He had nothing really to do; not until the entire town was taken down then he would get back to business bringing his newly risen horde of fledglings down on Vegas. Wait, what was that?

He looked down with his brows lifted curiously. His face continuously changed expressions; she had some interesting techniques. He relaxed more, leaned further back against his elbows. His brows furrowed then relaxed followed by a little hum passing his grinning lips. That was just perfect to relieve some the tension of having begun a hostile vampire takeover. His lips puckered a little with a vocal, "Oh," and bit by bit he lay back against the bed tucking his hands behind his head. He again hummed closing his eyes focusing for the first time on something else other than world domination. Oh, she might be short but her mouth made her ten feet tall. She definitely was showing him hers; every little detail of her mouthy actions built up a whole other idea for the little Shorty's fate. His face tensed, his brows furrowed. Yes, there was no need to waste her natural talent and make her into a mindless killing machine. Oh, yes! Yes, he knew exactly what to do with her! Oh, hell yes! His face tensed more with his lips snarling back over his fangs. His hands slipped from behind his head then lifted his head up off the bed with eyes opening. He looked down with amazement and growing satisfaction. Oh, he was more than pleased that he managed to get his hands on her before one of his minions. His head quickly dropped back as a whole other succession was achieved. His eyes squeezed closed with his brows tensed. He groaned with a pleased and fanged grin spread across his lips. His eyes snapped open; nothing but an image of blackened lacquer, shiny and beaming. He lifted back up onto his elbows and looked down at an expert of a whole other manner of sucking.

Alice sat there on her knees, seated between his, with a smug expression on her face while wiping her thumb against the edge of her bottom lip. "Well," she spoke up, "Showed you mine; now show me yours, Vlad the Impaler."

"No problem, Tootsie Pop!" Jerry commented then sat up snatching hold of the towel. He rose up onto his boots and pulled her up onto her feet then jerked her forward. He looked down in to hazel eyes. "I wonder; how many licks it takes to get to your liquid center?" He commented with a provocatively evil grin.

Okay, that comment insinuated her shortness which wasn't all bad; she thought then shrugged her shoulders not sure how many licks it would take. She had the image of the wise owl; a one, a two, a three, then a crunch! Alright, it was a little too descriptive about the whole process and outcome. "Your guess is as good as mine, Count Dracula." She confessed then gasped the moment he effortlessly slammed her down atop the bed and was looming over her in a matter of seconds. Yeah, he looked pretty stoked about showing his; the fanged grin was a dead; no pun intended; giveaway. She actually didn't mind being rough housed this time and thought those fangs of his actually enhanced his looks.

"Let's find out, shall we." She listened to him practically sing with a hint of an excited hiss. Well, there came the first lick, a one; right up the front of her neck he slithered his tasting tongue. Not bad at all; she thought. A two; another lick slow and steady up the right side of her neck. She could practically here the Sesame Street Count's voice with that Romanian Dracula accent followed by his signature, ah-ah. Goose bumps traveled up and down her body. A three, ah-ah; he slicked that sly tongue of his even slower up the left side of her neck. Now she waited for that crunch; waited for him to break her candy shell. Definitely she wasn't cherry flavored; lost that flavor two years ago with a lonelier and nerdier Charley Brewster. The awaited crunch came loud and clear in her ears. First, it hurt like hell having those sharp and pointy fangs effortlessly tear into the left side of her neck. But the further he broke into her sweet shell the more the pain faded beneath a more pleasurable sensation; her warm liquid center being devoured by his different type of sucking talent. The last thing she saw; the ceiling when typically she had a more intimate relationship with the floor, on her knees.

Hell had officially taken over suburbia; souls taken over by the vampire plague but some left alive and mortal as future meals to feed the new hungered vampire population. Jerry Dandridge was successful which fed his overflowing ego and need for world domination. The entire town was under his control along with all its residents. He was master and commander of the nastiest army imaginable which prepared to march onto the Vegas strip and execute another takeover. Joining the evil cause was his once foe Charley Brewster who was just as mindless and ravenous as the rest of his devout drones. As for that little package named Alice, she had proven herself more valuable in other ways than heading out into the darkness with the rest of his hellions. He wanted his new pet to be accessible at all times. There was no need for him to turn the spitfire like the others; he wanted her unique talent unhindered along with that big mouthed personality that amused him persistently. Oh, he sure did show her his; fangs and a whole lot of sucking! But it was her talent that kept her from being made into a zombie version of a vampire that basically slept during the day in the dirt, rose at night to do the warlord's bidding and feeding a seemingly never ending hunger. Nope, his pet was pretty much the way he liked her; spunky, insulting, and forever short.

There she was, Alice Bedford, standing outside before the open front door of Jerry Dandridge's lair. The rest of her new peers were running amuck making sure the entire town was under control and waited for the dinner bell to ring which would summon the entire vampire army at Jerry's doorstep. She hadn't changed all that much; sure she was now one of the undead with a whole other role to play than the rest of them. Her flesh was paler; eyes brighter, but she was still short. Well, she somewhat got what she hoped; he didn't make her into a drone which was fine by her. Yep, she stood there beneath that Nevada night sky taking a look at the stars. It oddly seemed peaceful now that entire town was basically silenced the moment Jerry's army of demons ripped through it. It was strange when she witnessed her mother wandering around with a few other drones; no more ordering her around which suited her just fine. She always loathed the woman anyways. She was higher on the vampire totem pole than the rest, including her mother but always will be beneath his royal hind-ass. He was still bossy as hell and not once let up with the damned…

"Hey, Tic-Tac!" Jerry's voice called through the open front door.

Her eyes rolled. Yep, he was persistent with his damned short puns. Yet, she was also persistent with her vampire puns. She turned around looking through the doorway. "What?!" she shouted back, "What the hell you want now, Christopher Lee?!" She watched as he stepped into the doorway then leaned against the frame and took a long swig from a beer bottle.

"I'm bored," he chimed after swallowing his mouthful of booze, "March in here on your munchkin legs and show me yours, again." He smirked with lifted brows then took another swig. He turned around and disappeared back into the house.

"Really?!" she practically whined slowly moving towards the entrance, "Seriously if you keep up with the short bullshit," she grumbled loudly stepping into the entrance, "You might get it bitten off instead, white Blackula!" She stood there in the doorway with her arms firmly crossed obviously looking at him, "What? Don't look down at me like that!" she growled, "I'm serious!"

"Get your dwarfed ass in here and shut the damned door!" his voice grumbled with a hint of amusement.

"You know what," she spoke grabbing the door, "I'm gonna strangle you with your fucking cape, you Bella Lugosi wannabe!" The door slammed and that was the continuance of the end of the world.

_(Author)_

_So, what did you think of the alternate ending? LMFAO! It was hilarious to write! I just love cocky heroines who just don't give a crap what they say and who they say it to! Sure Alice really was a heroine in the original ending but this one she kinda is because she doesn't end up like the rest of them. She's special with a special gift! Ha-ha!_


End file.
